


Astute

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [233]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>astute: adjective: ə-ˈstüt: having or showing an ability to accurately assess situations or people and turn this to one's advantage.</p><p>from Merriam-Webster:</p><p>"Astute is similar in meaning to "shrewd" and "sagacious," but there are subtle differences in connotation among them. All three suggest sharp thinking and sound judgment, but "shrewd" stresses practical, hardheaded cleverness and judgment ("a shrewd judge of character"), whereas "sagacious" implies wisdom and foresight combined with good judgment ("sagacious investors"). "Astute," which derives from the Latin noun astus, meaning "craft, suggests cleverness, mental sharpness, and diplomatic skill" ("an astute player of party politics")."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute

**Author's Note:**

> In the UK, it is already Ben's 40th birthday, so here is a teeny birthday offering. Nothing but the fluffiest of fluff.

"You're interested." John murmured, as he took in Sherlock's eyes slowly darkening in the light of the fireplace.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and managed to smirk.

"Hardly an astute observation, Johhhhhnnn. Oh."

"Oh. There?"

"Mmmhmm...I'm uhm...oh. There too." John nodded.

"And?"

"Ohhhh...yeah....I think I've fallen in love - "

John blinked for a split second.

"...with your magnificent hands..."

Sherlock jumped as those magnificent hands that had just been releasing the tension that had resided in his shoulders for the last twentysomething years, suddenly flipped him onto his back and he found himself staring into the magnificent indigo eyes...a bit of gold when aroused - aroused? John couldn't be - no, he couldn't have missed such obvious signs, alright, yes, yes, once in a while, after a case, in the cab ride home, he felt John's eyes upon him, knew if he but made a move -

"Just my hands?" John began kissing him softly, tenderly, with such care, they were barely whispers against his skin.

"Yes - NO. No. All of you. Your hands, your eyes, especially the mad twinkle in them at this present moment. yes...oh...your lips and - oh, John...please?"

Their eyes locked and John laughed. "I thought you didn't plead for mercy."

"I never had a reason to before." 

"Never?" John paused.

Sherlock shook his head and John kissed the lips he had dreamed of before he could bite them uncertainly. He felt Sherlock's body sigh beneath him and all he could do was reply in kind.

"Tonight, you were brilliant, the moonlight hit you and I almost pulled you into that alley and -"

"John...please?"

"Twice, now."

"Don't make me beg again -"

John took the plea from his friend and lover-to-be's mouth with a kiss that defied most laws of nature. "No, I'll never make you beg again, I promise you. And, I almost forgot. I wish you a Very Happy Birthday."

"Observing one's day of birth is a rather ridiculous and oh...and childish...not to mention self-centered preoccupation with - howdoyou..." 

"I'm a doctor, I know certain things."

Sherlock managed to open his eyes again to find his doctor grinning at him. "- and how did you know it was my birthday anyway, I've never told you - Mycroft - damnit...what certain things do you know?"

"Really want to know?"

Sherlock nodded his head.

"I know that your little nose crinkle, the one you are about to make, drives any rational thought from my mind; just watching your eyes change colour could become my first and only hobby, could do it for days, and I've watched you play the violin long enough to know that I want to feel those same fingers dance in my hair as I make love to you."

"Less talk, more - ohhhhhhfortheloveof -"

"Happy birthday, Sherlock."

"Hmmmm, at least you didn't throw me a surprise party." Sherlock mumbled against John's shoulder, as he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Party's tomorrow." John chuckled in his ear.

"Damn."


End file.
